Percy jackson: Son Of Night And Darkness, Champion of Light
by Timewalker123
Summary: After Annabeth breaks up with Percy, he is betrayed by his beloved camp and is then banished by the gods. In his anger, he renounces his lineage with Poseidon and abandons his sword for the next great hero. But Percy is adopted by Nyx and soon becomes the champion of the Darkness and of the Light. When Olympus needs their saviour will he help or let them die?
1. Chapter 1

**Champion Of the darkness and light**

_**CH1: I MEET NIGHT, DARKNESS, LIGHT AND DAY**_

**PERCY POINT OF VIEW**

I was running from past 3 days, continuously from a group of hellhounds. Every time I slashed them, they would disappear in shadow and appear 5ft away from me. I was tired and angry at what the camp and my friends did to me, well except for some Romans and Nico.

**(Flashback)**

"Percy Jackson!" my son "I would like you to meet your brother Andrew Scott, he was born before the pact and hidden in the Lotus Hotel. I hope you get to know each other very well." and he disappeared in sea breeze.

"I was left with my brother who was short for a 17 year old had elf ears ,sandy blonde hair, dull sea green eyes , pale skin, limbs like twig and scowl plated on his face".

The first thing that he spoke was "hey dumb brother, quit staring at me and show me around and show me some hot chicks like that one coming towards us;" I turned to look at who he was showing and I was pissed off, he was pointing at my girlfriend 'Annabeth Chase', who was walking towards us.

well, usually I do not blow up at people, but this guy his already starting to get on my nerves. I gritted my teeth and replied, "She is my girlfriend Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena."

He gave me a smug look. When annebeth walked towards me she said, "hey seaweed brain and who is this?" "Well he is I began..."

"I am Andrew Scott, son of Poseidon". He bent down, took her hand and gave a kiss. "Well nice to meet you too. Andrew!" annebeth said, blushing.

"So what were you doing Percy? I mean, before your dad came?"Annabeth asked.

I just shrugged my shoulder and said "destroying the camp dummies, you know the usual".

"How about you" I asked.

"Helping new camper, getting them settled in their new cabins since Chiron is busy helping with archery".

"Ok, love birds. If you have stopped bickering can you help me out here said my 'egoistic 'brother".

I just gave annebeth a short kiss, grabbed my brother's hand and took him to our cabin before; he uses that awful moth of his which by the way smell like 'dead fish!'

**(Line break)**

Well, didn't I tell you; when I said he had an ego. Now it is way bigger than Zeus's underpants.

He was able to make the whole Ares cabin attack me just because I insulted their dad "repeatedly".

Demeter cabin actually tried to strangle me with vines because that stupid jerk of a brother destroyed their garden.

Just like that every one stopped talking; the Stoll brothers don't come for asking help in their pranking or new kids avoid me in sword fighting well except for 'Ares' cabin who would try to pulverize me .

Everyone wanted to me to go away; only a few roman campers talked to me, I was given the opportunity as praetor but I declined. I did not want to be a leader again.

The last straw was when Annabeth came up to me and said "Percy! I think we need see other people, I do not feel the love we had for each other anymore".

I just broke down then and their itself, she was the only thing that kept me going all this "time".

I cried myself to "sleep". The next day the breakfast bell sounded and I got up took a shower and looked myself in the mirror, I had red puffy eyes and my hair was more messed up.

When I reached the dining hall; they were 14 flashes and I bowed before the Olympian council.

"Perseus Jackson! We gods; have decided to banish you from camp for the things that you have done". I looked at my dad, if he would help me out but he was talking to my brother. I looked at him with hatred in my eyes and asked "Poseidon! All the gods flinched including my so called dad. Did you also agree to this as well? He just looked away, not meeting my eyes.

"Answer me, Dammit!"

"I am sorry but you destroyed the camp and harming others as well" my dad replied.

"Is that your answer?"I asked. He just nodded his head. In that case; "I Perseus Jackson renounce my linage of Poseidon".

They was a bright glow around me and I felt no connection to the sea. I just looked at each Olympian and said "Percy Jackson is dead, do you hear me? He died when he got disowned and thrown out by the Greek camp".

"The Romans were right about you Greeks; you may be kind and easy going but you will leave a fellow comrade just to save yourself". Just has a reminder of your ex savior I will leave 'something' for you.

I uncapped riptide and said "I bind this sword to next great hero, may he be noble, kind and loyal by heart and plunged it deep into the earth in the center of the cabins".

I walked up the hill and turned back to see camp one last time. Everybody was frozen in shock and just staring at me.

"Goodbye". I said quietly and ran down the hill.

**(Line break) **

"What can I do for you Pup?"

"Lady Lupa, I wanted you to send one of your Wolfs and tell the Romans about what happened before Frank and Reyna send the Roman's to attack the Greeks because of me".

"Why cannot you go by yourself Pup?"

"The pain is still fresh and going to roman camp brings back bad memories, so could you please do that my lady I pleaded."

"I will send some wolf but how can you protect yourself? You have disowned your linage and have no weapon to defend yourself. Stay here pup I will train you more before you leave"

I nodded my head and walked to a corner and fell asleep.

**(Line break) **

"Pup, I have taught you everything that you need to know and as a gift I would like to present you this gladus and a shield"

"Pup!"

"Yes Lady Lupa?"

"Those weapons was used by a general in ancient Rome wield it well, child of Rome. She said, and disappeared in the bushes".

I sighed and looked at my gladius which was studded with many precious gems and waved it in a stabbing motion. The shiels looked brand new made of imperial gold with rubies' and emeralds' around the edge.

**(Flashback end)**

Just then a hellhound pounded on me; with no food and "dehydration". I blacked out from exustion.

When I got my conciseness back, I was clearly in a room which was pitch "black". I immediately searched for my gladius, which was not there. I started to panic when I a figure strode towards me and stopped a few ft from me and said "master is awaiting your presence in the throne room".

"Who are you? And what am I doing here?" I asked sternly.

"Your questions will be answered eventually" he said.

He motioned for me to follow him. I walked out of the door beside him into hallway which was mixed with light and darkness with beautiful designs of war fought through ages, plants which would make Demeter and Persephone's flowers and plants look like toddlers. I mean each plant itself was alive and moving, the weird part was that they were being fed meat. They were giant pillars mixed with the color of white and black, it was like combinations of life and death.

They were houses at the side of the road with either black and white as well, which is kind of me creepy to looks.

"What is with the colors?" I asked him.

If he heard me he did not respond or he was just trying to ignore me.

At last, we came in front of a door which you may guess is black and white.

When he opened the door all talking seized. I walked nervously into the throne room where they were 4 people sitting on different thrones and looking at me in mixture of both awe, surprise, anger and no emotion.

The guy who brought me here went forward and bowed. The guy who had pale skin ,jet black hair, pointed nose and black eyes said " rise Steve, thank you for bringing our guest" the guy nodded his head and disappeared in a shadow.

I walked up to them and stood their awkwardly and asked, "Who are you? I asked politely as to not anger the being who said I was a guest here.

"Perseus Jackson! It is an honor to meet you. I am Erebus personification of darkness and consort of night. I just stood their mouth open and my reply was "hmm…..oh ...ok."

The guy sitting next Erebus was laughing at seeing my expression; he had golden curly hair, is teeth were bright as Apollo and is irises were mixture of blue and white.

"Dude, you know a way to lighten up the mood and I am already taking a liking to you; are you good in pranking? "Yea" I said.

"Aether! You will not prank any one, do you understand young man?"

"Yes mother!"

The woman looked at me with midnight black eyes, pale skin and also glaring daggers at me.

"Why is he here husband?" she gritted he teeth and spoke.

"Nyx, I wanted to help him."

"But did you not see how; they pranked me when they entered my domain she argued with her husband".

My lady "Nobody will enter Tartarus for pranking" I said.

"Where is that girl travelling with you?" she snarled.

"She… I shuttered, she dumped me for my half brother and just like that I told my life story." with tears almost in my eyes.

"Oh…You poor thing. I am very sorry for being rude to you, Percy" she said and hugged me. I let the dam break and started crying on her shoulder, she was whispering soothing words to me and I fell asleep on her shoulders.

**(Line break)**

I woke up groggily and herd shuffling. When my eyes focused; I was in a white room and sitting next to me was a beautiful girl of my age, she had blonde hair, bright skin unlike Nyx's pale skin and light blue eyes that looked like blue sky on a cloudless day and they were mesmerizing.

"The beast as awakened from is slumber," said the girl.

Sorry, "who are you?"

"I am Hemara personification of day sister of Aether and daughter of Nyx and Erebus.

"You drool, when you sleep!"

"If …"

"I see you have awakened; mom and dad want to meet you!" Aether interrupted.

I just nodded, got up and walked with both of them to the throne room.

**A/N:****I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Please review and send your feedbacks also I will be opening a poll for paring in this chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Champion Of the darkness and light**

**Guys, I am sorry for the late update. I am out of town a couple of days. I actually got my hand on my cousin's iPad and I am typing on it. If they are any spelling errors please pm me and also I got a new idea for a preterm's story which I will be starting.**

**The poll result:**

**Artemis**

**Hemera **

**Piper**

**Reyna**

* * *

**_CH2: I GET ADOPTED AND BECOME CHAMPION_**

**PERCY POINT OF VIEW**

I was kind of nervous of what they would ask. The walk to the throne room was silent. No one spoke anything, the tension was intense and Aether easy going attitude was replaced with a blank expression only Hemera had a glow and a smile plastered on her face. When we neared the throne rooms doors, I just stopped their and looked at them Aether gave me a curt nod and Hemera smiled broadly at me which made my heart melt and legs felt weak.

I pushed the door open and walked inside; I went forward and bowed to Nyx and Erebus.

"Percy! You do not need to bow to us. I just wanted to ask you weather, you would like to be my son?" said, Nyx.

I just stood there in shock and happiness.

"If you do not like it is all right" she quickly added with a sad face.

"It would be an honor Lady Nyx!" I said with tears in my eyes.

"Not at all Percy, it been long time since I had any children's and some of them act childishly" she winked at me.

"Hey" I do not act like a child, Aether said.

"Yes you do" me and Hemera said at the same time and blushed.

Nyx got up from her throne and walked near me and chanted in some old language. I felt more powerful like someone just gave me a high dosage of steroids. Then I glowed midnight blue and fell on my knees and blacked out.

**Time skip 2 min**

I woke up with the smell of morning dew, it was intoxicating and I made myself more comfortable by cuddling closer.

"Look mom he is cuddling closer to her." Aether said. I immediately woke up and knew what was happening.

Oh...Shit was my thought.

I jumped up and banged my head at a very red faced Hemera.

"So…rry!" I shuttered.

I turned and quickly addressed Lady Nyx. But she was staring at me as if, I had grown 2 heads.

"Lady Nyx what is the matter? Why are you staring at me?"

The first person to break out of his shock was Aether who clicked is hand and made a mirror appear in front of me.

"I looked myself and gasped 'my physique was 6.2ft, skin became pale, and my eye was midnight blue'.

Vow I look "ok." I said. Making, Aether snicker at my choice of words.

"Percy!"

"Yes, Lady Nyx?"

"I want you to call me 'mom' do you understand?"

"Yes, mom."I said.

"Percy you are also our champion" said Aeteher and Erebus together.

"You have my blessings as well" said Hemera with a slight blush.

"You have got partial immortality" said, Nyx.

I just nodded my head in understanding.

"Percy! You look like you did not have any food for a couple of days" said mom.

"Well I was busy being hunted by big hellhounds" I, sarcastically replied.

"Sorry, son! But I had to see your skills" said Erebus

"Oh…ok!" was my reply.

Well then honey can you call in Steve Nyx said, looking at Erebus. He clicked is finger and front of me appeared, that guy who brought me into the throne room. Looking closer at him; you could see he was made out of shadows it-self.

"Steve! Meet my son Percy." Announced mom.

"What are you talking about Lady Nyx? I thought he was the son of Poseidon?" said Steve

"Well, he was "until" he was disowned by his father. So, I adopted him."Said Nyx.

"Prepare a feast and call in all our family members and guests." ordered Erebus.

"As you wish!" replied Steve and disappeared in a swirl of shadows. After that every one became silent.

It was too much for my 'ADHD' brain to stand still. So I asked Nyx and Erebus "did you like, create Steve?"

"Yes!" they replied.

"Even you can create shadow creatures. Since you have both are blessings they will be more powerful than Steve. It also depends on your 'thoughts'-weather you want them to be bad or good, strong or weak." Said Erebus said and gave a smiled at me.

"You can also give them extra powers like water and fire power" I interrupted Nyx and said "I do not have power over 'water' mom did you forget?"

"I child born to the sea will never lose its power, it only gets locked because the sea is within you." said a new voice.

I immediately turned around and saw a person with icy blue eyes wearing shorts and T-shirt, tan skin, who looked around 40 and by the power he is producing I would say he was a primordial.

"Nice to meet you Perseus!" spoke the man.

"I am pointus primordial and personification of water" he said

I bowed to him, since I did not want to anger others who are trying to help me.

"Percy, you do not have to bow to me. I am not like those Olympians." pointus said with disgust in his voice and continued."I came here since Nyx asked me to bless you. "Without giving me a warning he shot me with a blast of energy and I felt connection to the sea grow ten folds stronger.

"You will now be able to control water in 3 states, create hurricane and anything related to it. "Said pointus.

"Thank you Lord Pointus". I said politely

He turned around and waved at Aether and Hemera gave a hug to Nyx and was speaking with Erebus silently.

Steve appeared and addressed and informed that the food as been prepared and the people were waiting for us and disappeared in shadows. Pointus excused himself and disappeared in a flash.

"Son let's introduce you to our family and guests "said Nyx and touched my shoulders and appeared in a room which Black in color.

"This is your room son think however you want and it will appear". I thought about it, pictured the waves and sea shore with fishes moving in it and opened my eyes. The place was 'magnificent' though I did not feel anything to it. Then, I got an idea. The night skies with stars especially the huntress and the other side of the room as day.

"Well, I will send in Steve after you finish here "said Nyx and flashed away.

I went the bathroom to take a shower.

**Time Skip**

After, I put on some clothes which were black with a black hoodie in color though I felt like I was nice and it was really awkward. I went out and saw a very impatient Steve waiting.

"About time you showed up" he said bluntly and walked up to me and placed his hand and shadow travelled us in front of a plain wooden door.

I pushed opened the door and immediately all the chattering died down inside. Mom walked up to me followed by Erebus.

"I see you have made it on time son" said Erebus.

"Before you go they are some guests we would like you to meet and also do not get angry on them."

I merely nodded my head because walking up to us with Hemera was a young girl who looked around 12 with auburn hair and silvery eyes.

She walked up to Nyx and hugged her. I said only one word "Artemis."

* * *

**A/N please review and also pm me If Percy has to rescue demigods or not.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Guys thank you very much for sharing your ideas and views about the story.**

**(Artemis is leading the poll and Hemera close behind her.)**

* * *

**Disclaimer; I do not own the Percy Jackson series or the Heroes of Olympus, or any characters mentioned in this chapter.**

**_CH3: I GET SOME MORE BLESSINGS_**

**Previously:**

I merely nodded my head because walking up to us with Hemera was a young girl who looked around 12 with auburn hair and silvery eyes.

She walked up to Nyx and hugged her. I said only one word "Artemis."

**NOW:**

"What is she doing here?" I shouted loudly and felt something break inside me and everybody flinched and took a step back except for a man who was standing in the corner of the room.

"Son! Calm down" Nyx said with a bit of fear and awe.

"Why? She is one of them who "betrayed" me." I said with venom in my voice.

"Son, look at yourself". Said Nyx with panic in her voice.

I just looked down at myself and did a double take, I had bat like wings sprouting from my back and all the darkness were coming closer to me and forming a cocoon with me emitting out a intense light, like the sun and the floor was coated with a layer of ice and even water molecules in the air was staring to freeze becoming un- able to breathe. I just looked at some of them who had retreated to the corner of the room including my mom, I just calmed myself and felt the tug in my stomach stop and fell on the ground panting heavily and blacked out.

**Time skip 5min**

"Percy!" I herd somebody frantically calling my name and woke up looking at my crying mother. Who hugged me like life depended on it.

"Perseus!" I herd a new voice and I was damn sure who she was. "What do you want Artemis", I growled looking at the silvery eyed goddess who paled at my choice of words.

"I came here to apologies for banishing you" she said in a sincere voice.

"You see Perseus, before we flashed to camp. The "Olympians" voted whether you had to be banished; only me and Hestia went against it" she said politely.

"I am sorry for shouting at you Lady Artemis" I said and bowed. "It is all right Perseus; I dint want the only respected male to get injustice". She said and walked up to Hemera and started talking.

"So, how do you know Artemis?" I asked mom. "We meet up when I have my night duties." she replied coolly.

"Do the other "Olympian" know about you?" I asked. "Not every one son expect for Hestia, Hades and Artemis" said mom and I nodded looking at Artemis laughing and her silver eyes… until mom cleared her throat and said "I hope you have stared enough son. Now get up and come, I need you to meet others."

I walked to the throne room with mom, Hemera and Artemis right behind me. "So, whom am I going to meet" I asked mom.

"Someone special and son also refrain from doing anything stupid." Nyx said, looking at me. "I am sorry for acting like that mom, even though you said not to". I said not meeting her eyes.

"Son!" she said taking my face in her hand, "it is nothing though you did freak me and Erebus out with the display of power. If it "wasn't" for me, Erebus, Aether and Hemera controlling your new power you would have destroyed our own soul".

"Thank you" I said and gave her a motherly hug." when we reached the throne room people were dancing and eating food. I met all my sisters and brothers who were the minor god like Nemesis', Thanthos etc. I met Uranus the original sky king, who was present with Gaia and let me tell you, if it wasn't for my family members restating me and Artemis we would have killed her.

"Why is she here" I asked through gritted teeth and felling my powers starting to build up and being restrained by an unknown force. "Percy what did I tell you before we came to throne room" said mom. I calmed myself enough for me to stop building up my powers.

"Then explain yourself Gaia" I said clenching my hand. You see Perseus, I was put under a strong spell by my son kronos and was unable to do anything and I am really sorry for the trouble I caused. She said and broke down on her husband shoulders. Then, everyone turned and looked at me at what I would say.

"Hmm…ok" I said and had to smack my head mentally at the choice of words. In the corner of my eyes I saw Aether laughing at me. I turned to mom who was looking at me and asked "can I shadow travel part of my hand" she nodded her head. I put my hand in shadows and felt it move to the destination, which would be right behind Aether and pulled is leg hard and he fell face first squeaking like little girl. That really set a round of laughter around the room even Gaia stopped crying and gave a small laugh.

"Perseus!" Gaia said steeping in front of me. I herd what happened and would like to bless you. I looked at her whether she was trying to lie or something like that but she had a sincere look on her face. she did the same thing that pointus did but in this I felt everything in the ground even the number of people who were standing here and the name of every animal and plants which reside on the earth, the depth of the earth before reaching Tartarus different layer and types of soil, the movement of the tectonic plates. It was really "marvelous". "Just like the sea the earth will also heal as well destroy." Gaia said. "Well since you defeated my son and also spared my wife I will also bless you." Uranus said stepped beside Gaia and blasted me with is godly energy but this time I was able to absorb it with less "difficulty".

"So what powers do I have?" I asked eagerly. "Everything a child of Zeus would have with ten times the power." he said chuckling. "Would I be able to fly?" I asked. "Yes!" "Uranus" said taking is wife's hand and joining the crowd. I looked around and found mom talking to a man who wore pink suit and black shoes but what shocked me most was that the man's face looked as if it had been chiseled from a marble.

I think they sensed me looking at them and beckoned me to come forward. "Percy this is Eros primordial god of love and attraction". She said pointing at him.

"Hello their lad, I can sense you're having love for someone… I can say that you have feelings for three people. So, decide fast and also let your heart do it" he said. I just looked at him like he had gone mad.

"I do not love anybody and don't want to fall in love and get my heart broken again." I snapped at him and continued, "Maybe your love sensor or "whatever," you felt is wrong." I am a primordial lad, not Aphrodite. I can tell who the person is in love, but in your case it's different. So, I will help you he said and clicked is finger and I was immediately surrounded by a pink smoke. I felt taller, and also could feel my shirt become tighter with 6 packs and all the ladies who looked at me blushed including Artemis and Hemera.

"Mom, why is everyone blushing at me" I asked. Her only response was clicking her fingers and making a mirror appear.

I could only stare at myself, my face looked like it had been chiseled and it was perfect. "You have my blessing lad." said Eros. "Thanks for making my love life complicated" I said and walked away from them.

**Time Skip**

Everyone wanted to dance with me after that little show; some even wanted me to go out on dates with them, I was able to avoid as many girls as possible. In the end I was dancing with Artemis, who was telling me all about her hunting missions which I did not hear "because" I was totally immersed looking at her eyes which would twinkle when she would laugh or get angry if I would tease her. She was totally a different person if she was not wearing her man-hating mask.

"So, this one time with the help Hermes I painted Apollo's palace black and you should have seen him get a tantrum for a weak." she said laughing. "Well, it's been a long night. I have to inform the hunters about the new mission." she said giving me a hug and disappearing in a flash of silver.

I was too stunned to move, I mean, Artemis the man hating goddess gave me a hug. I was in a trance, looking at the place she had disappeared, her intoxicating forests smell still lingering around, but that movement had to be ruined by a very obnoxious Aeteher "I heard you have done impossible feat but, a maiden goddess…that some ting even I cannot reach". He said and trailed off.

I was blushing and had to compose myself before he saw me and I was totally mistaken. "Why are you blushing? Then it is true that you have a crush on..." he did not finish is sentence, I zapped him with a high voltage of electricity which would rival Thalia.

**Line break **

I even met some of the town's people and found out that we were in a different dimension which the night's family comes for vacation.

"Son, I would like you to meet someone, I heard Erebus say in my mind". I turned and saw him talking to the same man who did not fear my powers. I walked up to my father and gave a slight bow and I swear I saw a smile playing on the man's face.

"Percy Jackson! It is a pleasure to finally meet you in person." he said. "Sorry sir, but who are you?" I asked.

"Oh...where are my manners" he said shaking his head. "I am Chaos creator of the universe, master of the void".

* * *

**A/N: WELL, HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER AND PLEASE DO VOTE AND REVIEW. **


	4. Chapter 4

**SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING THIS STORY GUYS, FROM NOW I WILL UPDATE BOTH STORIES SIMULTANIOSLY. THANKS TO ALL THE PEOPLE WHO HAVE VOTED AND REVIE MY STORIES!**

* * *

**(Artemis is leading the poll with Hemera close behind.)**

**_CH4: MEETING WITH THE CREATOR!_**

**PREVIOSLY:**

"Percy Jackson! It is a pleasure to finally meet you in person." he said. "Sorry sir, but who are you?" I asked.

"Oh...where are my manners" he said shaking his head. "I am Chaos creator of the universe, master of the void".

**NOW:**

**PERCY POINT OF VIEW**

"Oh…I…you…" I stammered still looking at him and bowed. "Don't bow Perseus, I am the one that has to bow to you, such a noble and kind boy, your mother has done a great job in bringing you up.

"Thanks lord chaos" I said looking up at him. "Percy, in the near future there is a threat rising and I need your help." chaos said in a sincere tone. "Lord chaos, with all due respect. I want to lead a normal life and not be used like how the gods did." I said politely, so has to not anger the creator of the universe.

"Just call me grandfather." he said motioning to a table which was filled with different types of food including pizzas. My stomach growled and looking at the food made me realize that it had been weeks, since I had proper meal.

"Look Percy, all I ask you is recruiting demi…" he never finished is sentence, Hemera came forward and gave him a hug. " So, what are you guys talking about?" Hemera asked taking a seat next to me. "Cha…grandfather, you know how the camp treated me and I will not recruit or even help them." I think I kind of pissed him off because his face was red in color.

"Perseus, will you listen to me before you come to conclusion!" he said making is eyes blood read and which made me to shake my legs under the table. "Ya…sure go on" I squealed. "The demigods, who are abandoned, mistreated and do not reach camp, save and recruit them." he said in a menacing voice. I gulped and nodded my head.

"Ha…ha…Perce, the look on your face was priceless." Aether said appearing from under the table and giving chaos a high-five. "All this time you guys were making fun of me?"I asked angrily. "Yep" Aether said popping the word P. "The things, I said you are true." chaos said. "All right old man" I said grinning and chaos groaned. "Cool bro, gramps hates it when people call him old or with is tittles." Aether said taking a seat next to mom. "Oh…don't worry, you will get you reward as well." I said grinning like a mad man at the cowering figure of Aeteher.

"Now Percy, for your weapons takes these" chaos said clicking his fingers and making beautiful black gloves and a sword in scabbard with white hilt appear. I tried on the gloves which kind of looked like a regular gloves whore on winter nights.

"Percy, these gloves are not ordinary, there is a button on you palm press once and it will transform into vambraces, press twice it will appear with four elongated blades like that guy in the movie x-man or something. Press three times, it will make the gloves harder and on your finger tips, it will be somewhat like claws. The last part is press the button on your wrists and a two and half feet single blade will appear from the top of your gloves.

"The last weapon is a sword which is 4 feet long" he said removing it from the scabbard and made all of us look at it in awe. The sword was black in color and it would change to different constellations. My favorite constellation, the huntress would run across the sword.

"The second thing, what power would you like?" chaos asked munching some French fries. "I don't want any more powers" I said eating a slice of pizza. ", I will grant you powers over fire" he said blasted me with godly energy. When I woke up everybody was looking at me with concern. "What is it Percy black out day" I asked tiredly and they laughed at my antics.

"Wow Percy, your eyes…they have pits of flames." Hemera said blushing at me. "Do you want me to bring someone from the dead?" chaos said making me to stop looking at the mirror Aether had made appear. "What, you could do that?" I asked and immediately face palmed. "Yes, I can. Do you think, I some kind of Barbie doll?" chaos asked irritated.

"They are many of them," I said and felt bad that they died saving me. "Only one of them, Percy may be in the future I will bring some of them back." chaos said standing up and giving me a small smile.

"Bring back Luke, now I know how he felt." I said stuffing some more food into my mouth. "I will send him here in a day's time." chaos said. Waving us good bye he disappeared.

"Hey mom, you said I can create anything out of shadows right?" I asked turning to Nyx. "Yes, just imagine any creature with what power you want and it will appear." Nyx said tiredly from addressing all the guests. I closed my eyes and thought about a black wolf with fiery blue eyes and tail and with very sharp canines, I gave it power over fire and water. When I opened my eyes, I was greeted by the 5feet long wolf, which bowed to me and addressed "My lord, what service am I suppose to do."

"Guard and protect Artemis and her hunters forever" I said in a cold voice. "As you wish my lord" the wolf said and disappeared. "That was really something, son" Nyx said with her eyebrow raised. "The least I could do to Artemis for getting mad." I said and saw Hemera in the corner of my eyes looking down sadly.

"Hey hem, which animal would you like?" I asked and she looked at me with a smile on her face which would light up the world. "I would like a tiger" she said.

"Son, don't close your eyes just visualize it this time." Nyx said getting up and moving to talk to some folks. I concentrated and visualized, the shadows in the room were condensing and forming a shape of a beast with huge black claws, blazing red eyes and tail with huge canines like the pr-historic tiger.

"Master!" it said and bowed like the wolf. "I created you, so that you will protect Hemera if she comes to any harm." I said to the tiger which moved and sat next to Hemera nuzzling.

"Aether, I am retiring for the day. Meet you tomorrow!" I said and shadow travelled to my room.

**LINE BREAK**

I got up screaming from an unbelievable pain, my skin started to burn and change from pale to glowing golden, I immediately shot out of my bead and ran towards the bathroom and fell into the bath tub containing water which gave a nice soothing effect to my skin which lessened the pain to an extent. The shadow in the room condensed and out stepped Erebus.

"Percy, what hap…?" Erebus said and stopped talking, looking at me as if I had grown two head. "Is there something wrong?" I asked in fear; looking at the primordial. "Nyx get in here!" Erebus shouted and continued "Percy, what happened to you?" I …don't know, all I remember is waking up and felling as if I had been thrown into the Styx again.

Nyx stepped out of shadow and looked at me from up to down and sizing me up weather, I was some kind of intruder. "Who are you? What have done to my son?"Nyx shouted and all of a sudden she appeared in full battle armor with a spear in her hand." "Hold on their, Nyx! This person here is Percy and he appears to have changed" Erebus said who was silent all this time. "Son is that really you?" Nyx asked making her armor and spear disappear and running up to me and giving me a bone cruising hug. "Last time I checked, I was pretty sure." I said and smiled "sarcastic as ever, I see" Nyx said."

"Did you see yourself in a mirror?" Erebus asked rising is eyebrows "not really," I said scratching the back of my head. "It's not like; I have two head or something like that" I said walked up to the mirror and gaped at the figure of myself in the mirror. My hair was no longer black, but white which was dropping at my shoulder, my eyes were changed to light blue with a speck of white and overall I looked like a model, who Aphrodite would love to have as a play toy.

"What happened to me, did I get blessing from another primordial?" I asked rapidly. "No, you didn't." Chaos said appearing out of nowhere. "It's the blessing from Aether and Hemera, since it is morning your appearance has changed."

"Oh…please can you change me back?" I asked in a pleading tone. "No, can't do that, but maybe you can change your looks to your first appearance by uttering these words 'gig gu lug ga ame; ab meg ja'" chaos said controlling is laughter. "Can't you just click your fingers and make me look normal instead of making me utter those gibberish words?" I asked irritated that he and Aether were up to something. "Where will the fun be, if we do that?" He said hysterically.

"Ha…ha very funny old man" I said sarcasm evident in my words. "Don't worry Percy, now that you have three appearance monsters will fear you. Now before I leave, they are few things that I would like to clear up." chaos said after he stooped with is childish behavior. "Your senses are increased to that of an assassin and every member that joins you must swear on me to follow the orders given to them and for your cloak," he clicked is finger and I appeared in a white cloak with angel wings sprouting from my back with a goggle covering my eyes. "The goggle shows location of each demigod and I would like you to meet someone who is waiting outside" chaos said grinning.

I walked out wondering how chaos became the creator of the universe with is childish antics. "I heard that Percy." chaos said in my head. "Would you stop prying on others thoughts" I screamed back at him through my mind. "Hi….Percy long time know see" said a figure who was dressed in golden cloak grinning at me.

"Luke," I asked in disbelief "yes, the one and only." he said giving a slight bow. "How was Elysium treating you?" I asked making a suitable conversation. "You know the usual." Luke said gloomily. "Look Luke, nobody blame you for what you did. They think you as a great hero." I said smiling at my old friend.

"I hope Elysium did not make you lose your swords skills" I said grinning. "Learnt a few new moves from some of the greatest heroes" he said mirroring my expression. "Not so fast boys, only after breakfast will there be a dual" Nyx said appearing in front of us.

"Haaaa…come on mom just one fight please." I asked pleadingly. "No" she said pulling me by the ear and dragging me out. "Ouch…ouch, all right. I will come." I said painfully rubbing my ears. "Good, now go call Aether" she said to which I ran with Luke close behind. Aether room was beautiful; everything was white in color with the position of the sun changing constantly. Aether was sleeping on his bed which was ironic, the primordial of light not awaken when the sun was shining brightly. I crept near him and light a small piece of paper on fire and shouted "Aether, your pants are on fire" the next thing that happened, blew my brains out for a primordial of light, his brain was like a five year old. He stripped is pants as quickly as possible and made a tub magically appear and jumped into it and well for me that looked like another bonus. I made the water, so cold it was literally snowing in the room. "Mommy," Aeteher squealed like a little girl, which kind of made me and Luke break down laughing.

"Percy Jackson, I will get you for that." said a shivering figure of Aether. "In your dreams, I said and ran out with Luke.

* * *

**A/N: WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK? DID YOU LIKE THE CHAPTER? THE GIBBRISH WORD WAS USED BY SOME INFANT, WHICH I THAUGHT WOULD BE FUNNY. THE OTHER STORY WILL TAKE A COUPLE OF DAYS TO WRITE. SO AS USUALL, PLEASE SEND YOUR FEED BACKS ABOUT THE STORY AND VOTE!**


	5. Chapter 5

**GUYS PLEASE DO SEND YOUR VIEWS ABOUT BOTH MY STORIES. THE ONLY REVIEW I GET IS ABOUT PARINGS, WHICH I DON'T MIND, BUT THERE IS A POLL ON MY PROFILE FOR THAT REASON. SO, YOU JUST NEED TO TELL WHETHER MY STORY IS GOOD, BAD, SUCKS, GRAMMATICAL ERRORS OR GIVE ME IDEAS EITHER BY REVIEWING OR PM'S. IT REALLY HELPS A LOT TO IMPROVE MY STORY AND MAKE IT MORE INTRESTING!**

* * *

**WARNING: TORTURE SCENES COMING UP, "MINORS DO NOT READ ANY FURTHER!" I REPEAT "MINORS DO NOT READ!"**

* * *

_**CH5: THE BLACK SHADOW**_

**PREVIOSLY:**

"_Mommy," Aeteher squealed like a little girl, which kind of made me and Luke break down laughing. "Percy Jackson, I will get you for that." said a shivering figure of Aether. "In your dreams," I said and ran out with Luke._

**NOW:**

**THIRD PERSON POINT OF VIEW**

In Tartarus, monsters started fearing an unknown person who had unimaginable power. He would destroy monster camps and kill the monsters brutally, if they harmed any humans or demigods. When he would obliterate the monsters, the only thing they could see where is his piercing onyx black eyes and a raven sitting on his shoulders. The darkness and night always protected him; no one could attack him from behind. It was like, every step the monsters would make; he could find them closing his eyes.

He was given a name by the monster as 'The Black Shadow', he attacked monsters through the shadows, he had strength of an elephant, speed of a Gazelles and eyes like a hawk, he would appear in the darkest places and send fear into the hearts of monsters when is raven would screech signaling the attack or death of a monster.

The hunters and Artemis herself were in a frenzy rage that they could not find the person; the only thing he would leave behind was a raven feather and brutally killed monsters or human with an abused girl, who would not give away any secret about him, every girl who was rescued by the man would be taken to the Olympian council to look into their memories, but the man knew what he was doing and had protected their mind from them looking for him, even Hecate had a difficult time to penetrate through their minds using magic, which was something, if the goddess of magic couldn't.

The godly parents had asked each girl privately, the only thing they would say was, he was totally scary when he appeared and would change into a handsome man with white hair and blue eyes who looked like a model. He would talk about their parents and would give them a choice to go to camp half-blood or join the hunt.

At camp half -blood and camp-Jupiter random demigods would appear well trained in swords play and other combats, they would also not give away any information about the ware about the man or his side kick, but there was a downfall as well. Some demigods, who are not treated well by the campers or forgotten would disappear, which left Zeus in rage, wanting to kill the man and Aphrodite to make the man to fall in love with her.

**PERCY POINT OF VIEW**

After rescuing some demigods, chaos had given me a place to stay and train the demigods with Luke. I would give a choice to the demigods, go to a camp, which would have their own siblings, join the hunt for girls or stay with me and train. The demigods that wanted to go to camp were trained by me to survive the outer world with basic moves to defend themselves, after their training I would leave them at camp boarders or the wolf house. The girls who wanted to join the hunt were left behind to be trained by Artemis and her hunt in their own way. The demigods who wanted to stay with me were given weapons' from chaos from short to long range weapons.

I was brought out of my thought's, when Luke started yelling at me "What is it Luke? Another demigod to be rescued" I asked placing my sword on my back, a pouch of unlimited knifes on my left side, a gift from Hemera and putting on my gloves. "No. it's just that, she ran away from her step father, she is your sister" he said making my anger increase more towards Poseidon. "Where is she" I shouted making Luke blench and take a step back. "She is outside" he said not meeting my eyes. I quickly strode out of my room to meet my sister.

I saw a young girl; maybe of the age six or seven, eating french fries and a burger. "Hi" I said bending to her level, but she recoiled in fear. "Look little girl, I am not going to hurt you. I just want to help you." I said politely. "Who are you?" she said boldly. "I am your brother" I said smiling at her reaction. "Are you telling the truth," she asked on the verge of crying. "Yes! I swear on the Styx" I said to my lil sis hugging me when thunder rumbled sealing the oath. "A man explained me about the gods and he told me, I was a daughter of a sea god and that I had a brother. "Yes, my father was Poseidon, but he abandoned me" I said carrying my sister and placing her on a chair.

"He abandoned, you as well" she said crying on my shoulders. "Yes, but don't worry there is someone else who adopted me." I said wiping he eyes. "I will take you to meet them. She would love to adopt you and bless you as well." I said and looked at her face for the first time; she looked exactly like me with the same sea green eyes and tanned skin, but long black hair. "Thank you" she said rubbing her eyes. "Anything for my lil sis" I said picking her up and bringing her to a new room. "

"Will, I be staying here." she said sadly looking at the plain room. "Ya don't worry, just close your eyes and imagine what you want your room to look like, it will appear that way." I said making her frown. "You mean it will magically appear."

"Yes" I said. She closed her eyes for some second and seemed to debate for a minute before the room started to change. The room changed, from plain walls to me and my sister running on the beach and playing with sea creatures it was really beautiful, the floor changed to sand making it look real.

"Vow, sis that some imagination, I said to her toothless smile. "Almost forgot, what is your name?" I asked scratching my head. She just laughed at me and said "it's 'Halimeda'"

"Thinking of the sea" I whispered to myself. "What?" she said "Your name means 'Thinking of the sea' in Greek" I said smiling at her. "Oh…" she said flopping on her bed. " I will meet you tomorrow" I said disappearing into the shadows' and travelling to Halimeda step dad's house. The only thing that I wanted to do was kill him brutally.

**TIME SKIP(TORTURE SCENE COMMIN UP!)**

I appeared on the busy streets of New York, with the moon shining brightly behind me. According to the memory of my sister, which I had a looked upon seeing her. The memory reading thing was a gift from chaos who granted it after I had difficult time to talk to abused girls, so that it would help.

I walked up to an old house where people ware arguing or more like bargaining on the price of a girl, on hearing this the blood inside me boiled, the darkness around me started to form a doom around me, masking my identity and my pet raven appeared letting out a terrifying screech that frightened every creature or human around the vicinity.

I walked up to the door and shouted "Open the door now!"

They were some movement inside and the sounds of slaps resonating within the house "Who the fuck disturbs me in this hour" came a gruff voice from inside. "Your father" I said and would have laughed if I wasn't stuck in this situation. "Whoever your, you will pay for that insult. Bastard!" he said making me lose my temper and kicking the door sending him sprawling to the corner of the room with splinters of wood sticking from his body, before I could execute him

. I heard whimpering in the room beside me and felt 3 shadows; 2 shadows moving my direction with the last one not moving. The first man appeared with only is boxers on, which made all the restrain in me break, I lounged at him with an incredible speed and chopped his head off with one blow using my triple blades from the gloves. The other man tried to grab is gun, but I was faster and cut is hand.

"AAAAAAAAAAA!"He bellowed in pain. This was the man that had tried to kill and almost rape my sister, after reading that he was going to the same thing to another girl. I walked up to him held him by the collar and delivered an uppercut breaking is jaw. I switched to my knifes and cut marks on is wrist drawing blood and making him cry more in pain "Does, it pain" I asked the whimpering figure. "Does it" I growled making the darkness around him to form tendrils and wrap around each limbs and stretch it "caga…fef…" he groaned in pain.

"It does, doesn't" I said grinning manically. I lit my hand on fire and slowly burnt the stump of his hand and watched it burn. He started twitching crying in pain and sorrow. I made the brightness in the room so much that it destroyed is eye sight. "Well, my raven is hungry and I will let it do the rest with its brethren" I said calling the other ravens from the darkness. "My friends," I said addressing the ravens "enjoy your feast!" in response all the ravens let out a screech and dived onto the man.

In the corner of my eyes, I saw the man trying to flee with a splinted body. I shadow travelled in front of him "where are you going?" I asked making a chair out of earth with spikes and pushing him on it. He cried trying to pick himself from the spikes. "Please leave me, I will not do it again" he said.

"You kidnapped the girls and brought them her, the other guy would decide their fates, but today I will decide" I said menacingly. I grabbed is ugly face and submerged him into a bucket of water I had summoned, he gargled water and his lungs started to take in water and began to spasm. "Oh…don't die yet" I said bringing him up and shocking him with a high voltage

"You're a monster" he said spitting water on my face. "I thought I would give you a simple death, but now I changed my mind." I said like a mad man. I started boiling water in his body and planted images of his worst fear, being thrown in a big tank full of snakes and other deadly creatures; it would multiply in his body and eat all his organs. After some minutes the man went into cardiac arrest and his body went limp after rolling on the ground a couple of minutes.

I walked back to my pets and grinned, they had done a master piece with his body. All the guts were spilled out from stomach, liver, kidney and a half eaten intestine. I was pretty sure seeing those, I would not eat any meat any time soon. "You did great guys," I said to the ravens and placed feather on all the bodies and went to the room to check out the girl.

There was a girl inside the cupboard blindfolded and tied from legs to hands. She was the same age as my sister, but un-conscious with a Bruce mark on her checks and hands, I lifted her up and she stirred in her sleep. I gently placed her on a bed of water I had summoned and started heeling her.

After a few moments her sky blue eyes fluted open, she looked around for some time and her eyes fell on me, immediately she started thrashing around and the weirdest thing that happened was she zapped me with a voltage of electricity that blew me a couple of feet in air. If Uranus hadn't given me his blessings I would have been paralyzed.

"It is all right girl, I am just here to help" I said lifting my hands in surrendering way. "She looked at me with her sky blue eyes and tilted her head debating whether to trust me or not. I am Halimeda's brother, so don't be afraid of me" I said causing her to relax. "Are you really her brother?" she asked "Yes, I am here to help you, so don't panic" I sad smiling at her. "What is your name?"

"Abauro" she said and continued "It means 'Tint of the sky at sunrise'" she said smiling back.

"Now grab my hand tightly, Abauro I will leave you with my sister" I said letting her hold my hand, which she clung on to for dear life. "Close your eyes; don't open until I say so." I said shadow travelling to my sister's room. Once we were back to our special hide out place given by chaos. I let her and my sister to talk in peace and moved to my room to take a short nap.

* * *

**A/N: HOW WAS IT? DID YOU GUYS LIKE IT, WAS THE TORTURE SCENES FREAKING THE HADES OUT OF YOU? OR WAS IT DISCUSTING? DO YOU WANT TORTURE SCENES IN THE FUTURE AGAIN? PLEASE REVIEW OR PM!**

**ONE MORE THING, I AM STRUCK WITH A WRITERS BLOCK WITH MY OTHER STORY, SO PLEASE GIVE IDEAS FOR IT ALSO ABOUT ARTEMIS AND PERCY FIRST KISS. MORE THE REVIEWS AND PMS FASTER THE UPDATES!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yo guys, wazzup. I just finished my project and was able to post it. To all the people who have reviewed me ****thank you****. Just one thing I will clear before you people start reading. ****The paring will be both Artemis and Hemera****! Since there is not many Hemera pairing. Also thanks to people who are following me, I crossed 100 in this story!**

* * *

_**CH6: WEIRD KISS AND RESCUE MISSION**_

**PREVIOSLY:**

_Abauro__" she said and continued "It means 'Tint of the sky at sunrise'" she said smiling back._

"_Now grab my hand tightly, Abauro I will leave you with my sister" I said letting her hold my hand, which she clung on to for dear life. "Close your eyes; don't open until I say so." I said shadow travelling to my sister's room. Once we were back to our special hide out place given by chaos. I let her and my sister to talk in peace and moved to my room to take a short nap._

**NOW****:**

"Heeeeeeeeee" I woke up or in my case fell down face first on the ground hearing the girls scream. Well I don't know why, but it is really annoying when they scream. The time I was in camp the stroll brothers had pranked the Aphrodite cabin. Whatever prank they had done, it had woken the whole cabins with their hells and screams. According to me some girls scream worst than infants.

I took out a small knife from the pouch and ran straight to the girl's room. As I ran they were some kind of disturbance with the shadows which I did not give any heed too thinking it would be Luke or someone else, the next thing I know me and Hemera clash with each other or more like stumble together and fall in the girl's room.

The impact sent me to the floor and Hemera falling on top of me. The weird part was when our lips came into contact with each other, it sent shivers down my back, the intoxicating smell of the early morning dew and taste of blueberry gave a different vibe, as I looked at her I could see different emotions, just like Artemis you could see loneliness, anger and many other different things. I dint no when I could read people by looking at their eyes, but Eros blessing had really taken an effect on me.

We both looked at each other, until someone cleared their throat. Hemera jumped back quickly with her face flustered, she looked kind of cute. I looked at the people around the room; Aether looked at me and grinned. It took all the muscles in my bones not to blush. The two girls gave me thumbs up and cheered which again dint help in the situation.

The last person was Artemis who was standing near the doorway, with the same expression as Hemera, but if you look into her eyes, you could see a broken person. I sensed some one disappearing, I quickly looked at disappearing figure of Hemera, but Artemis put her hand shook her head and disappeared. I let out a sigh and sat on a chair.

"Percy! You're the first person to kiss Hemera" he said and did a happy dance.

"What is it that you girls were shouting about?" I asked looking at both the girls. Both of their faces turned bright red and they looked at Aether. I knew that ass of a guy would have done something perverted. "He kind of barged into the room, without warning." he raised his hand in defense.

"Let me explain" Aether said "I thought it was Luke's room and got confused." this is not the first time he had done it. "The first time you did it when the girls were swimming, the second time in the dresser and the third…I think you get it right. The next time it happens, I will ask mom to personally let you rot in a dungeon or strip your clothes and leave you in the towns square?" I said smirking at the last part.

"You know, I have something important" he said nervously and light travelled away. "Who was that lady, brother? Do you like her? Is she your girlfriend" my sister asked in her regular rapid fire mode. "That lady is Hemera and she is not my girlfriend!"

"But she kissed you square on the lips and from the looks of it you were savoring It." she said giggling making me turn bright red and turn away. "Just get ready" I said leaving the room. "You dint answer brother" she shouted from behind the door. Sometimes sisters are really annoying and I am sure she will not leave it until everybody find out.

Oh… How I was right. As soon as I stepped in to the kitchen: The guys kept looking at me and in the case of the girls, gossiping. I shook my head it always reminded me of camp. The only difference was that you can sit where ever you wish. The primordials do not need any offering or sacrifices. So they are no fire, but there is a campfire outside, which we all enjoy every day at night with my parents and Aether, where they would bless the kids.

"Guys! Training in 10" I shouted over the noise. We follow strict training like the Roman's but enjoy like the Greeks after practice. "Today's Schedule will be close combat training with me." I am the best in close combat training even in hand to hand combat and could take down Clarisse in a couple of moves. Lukes handles sword training, archery, running and climbing.

Aether appeared and motioned me to come forward, "Percy! One of your friend, she is searching for you and monsters are attacking her from all sides." I dint wait for him to go on. I disappeared in a flash of light and appeared at a clearing with monsters surrounding a bleeding and injured Piper.

The only close friend, I dint want to lose. So I jumped 5ft in the air and punched the ground sending a tremor around piper. I took out my sword 'Night Fury' and started hacking the monsters, as I was doing this: In the corner of my eyes I saw the chimera slowly creeping up behind her. I had an evil smile gracing my lips. I lifted my sword to the sky and the light spilled throughout the area blinding the monsters temporarily leaving only the Chimera.

"We meet again, Son of Poseidon!" I heard the chimera say in my head and I did a double take when it spoke to me. "You can talk" I asked amazed that the barbeque smelling monster could actually talk. "Indeed son of Poseidon: All monsters can talk."

"Where us your mom sonny" I asked more like teasing the dog. "Don't call me that" he barked. "Sheesh, get some breath mint or something, your breath really stinks" I said waving my hand and trying to wand away the smell. The only thing he did in reply was growl at me and pounce.

I shadow travelled behind him and kicked him in the ass. It let out a yelp and rolled on the ground. "Come on sonny are you weak?" I taunted the dog. It let a torrent of barbeque flames, which did nothing to me, but I kind of forgot that my clothes could catch on fire if I dint concentrate. "Oh shit" I said rolling on the ground and dousing the fire.

He laughed or more like doggy bark. "You want to play with fire then let roll, you piece of goat poop" I roared lighting myself on fire which felt like that guy in fantastic four, though I needed to improve my vocabulary. The chimera let out a cry when my fire reached its furry hide, your mouth may be fire proof, but you furs not as strong as the Nemean lion.

In this thing I forgot about the serpent tail like the last time. It's swung its venomous tail at piper who did not have time to leap out of the way and struck her in the calf. I knew piper did not have long time to survive. She needed my help immediately. By now all the monsters were able to see clearly and were walking up to the fallen piper. The Cyclopes were the first approach her prone body. I tried helping her, but was surrounded by other monsters like flocks of sheep's.

My eyes blazed with fire and my outfit changed from white hair to black hair with onyx black eyes, since it was turning night. I was able to change my appearance. Many monsters looked at my raven and fled the scene in fear. My rave let out a blood cuddling scream, which sent shiver down many monsters.

I spread my hands outward and the whole ground rumbled and the earth formed spikes impaling many monsters. I summoned a huge bolt of lightning form the sky which killed another group of monster. In the end I lifted my sword to the sky, this time the constellations brightened with a blazing whit light the constellation like the huntress and Sagittarius appeared in front of me and started shooting arrows at every body, within minutes the monster army were destroyed. I tilted my head at the chimera and waved my hand, the ground rumbled and earthen hands held the beast in place.

I ran up to piper who was bleeding and turning to a different color because of the poison. If I remember, when I was in Tartarus I was able to control the poison. I lifted my hand and place it near the wounded area and felt the blood circulate around the body, I could fell each and every nerve the blood was flowing through. I was just in time to stop the blood from flowing to the heart. I felt the familiar tug which was stronger than last time, the poisonous blood slowly flowed out of the wound.

I made it to drizzle and made the water flow to her wounded and bleeding region, which started to heel slowly. I placed a piece of ambrosia in her mouth, which she dint swallow. I had to force it into her mouth from mine, which I hope she doesn't get mad at when she finds out. I made a lawn of grass and placed her on it and turned to attend another matter.

I approached the chimera, like a predator approaching its prey. "What should I do to you: kill you painfully or just send you to the void where chaos would judge you. "Lord please doesn't kill me, I will do anything you ask- I swear on Chaos" he pleaded. Thunder and ground rumbled sealing the oath. I hesitated thinking weather he was telling the truth.

"It is true Percy; he will be an ally in the upcoming war." Chaos said in my head. "Very….." I was cut off by a sound of hunting horns. "Let move," I said running and carrying piper bridal style. I dint want to end up with an arrow from the hunters. I threw a black feather on the ground near the golden dust, before the shadow engulfed me a familiar looking spiky black haired girl appeared before my world turned black…..

**A/N: WHAT DID YOU GUYS THINK? YOU ENJOYED IT. ALSO SHOULD I MAKE A CONVERSATION BETWEEN ARTEMIS AND HEMERA? AND TELL EACH OTHER ABOUT THEIR CRUSH ON PERCY? SEND YOU'RE REVIEW AND PM. IT NOT ONLY GIVES INSPIRATION TO WRITE, BUT MOTIVATES!**

* * *

***GOOD DAY FOLKS OR IN MY CASE NIGHT***


	7. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**I AM SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING, IT'S BEEN A LONG TIME. SOMETHING HAPPENED TO THE STORY I HAD COMPLETED AND I KIND OF LOST INTREST TO WRITE IT AGAIN! (DON'T WORRY I WILL POST IT AS SOON AS I HAVE DONE; WHICH WILL BE A COUPLE OF WEEKS). IN THE MEAN TIME CHECK OUT MY NEW STORY ****"LIFE IN TARTARUS" IT IS A PERTEMIS STORY!**

* * *

**IF YOU GUYS ARE MAD. RANT AWAY IN THE REVIEW!**


End file.
